Night Call
by Tprinces
Summary: When Starfire has a nightmare, she goes to Robin for comfort. But no worries, Robin can handle this little sleepover... right?


Just a little idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans.

**Night Call**

"_Robin?"_

…

"_Robin?"_

…

"_Robin…?"_

Robin opened his eyes slightly to find two bright green orbs right in front of his face.

He bolted in a sitting position in surprise.

"S-starfire?" he yawned. "What are you –" then he rubbed his eyes, only to feel skin on his face. He put a hand over his eyes and said "Star? Can you hand me my mask?"

She did so and he quickly put it on.

"Now," he said, "what are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Forgive me for startling you," she said sitting down next to him, "but I require you're company."

"My company?"

"Yes. I have had… the 'Mares of Night'."

"A nightmare? Oh. But, why did you come to me?" His brain didn't really work in the middle of the night.

"I wish to sleep out the remainder of the night with you." Robin nearly gagged.

"You _what_?" he choked.

"I wish to sleep with you; I do not want to spend the rest of the night alone."

"Uhh… Ok… um, I have a cot in my closet. Let me get it."

"But what if I wake up and feel you are not with me?"

"I'll put it a foot and a half away from mine. You'll be all right."

Then he got out of bed, turned on his lamp, and went over to the closet. He could feel Starfire's burning eyes on his back at every second.

"You have done the 'working out'?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, blankly.

"Your muscles are quite impressive."

A blush crept across his cheeks as he pulled out the cot.

"Uh, thanks, I guess…"

He put the cot down a foot and a half away from his own bed (just like he said he would) and locked it into place.

"Well, do you need a blanket, or…?"

"No, thank you," she said, sweetly.

So, she crawled onto the cot and he got in his own bed and covered up, without taking his mask off, and shut off the light. They fell asleep instantly.

But it wasn't long until the alien princess beside him started to toss and turn in her sleep. She groaned slightly, and then woke with a start.

She looked around, franticly, as she forgot where she was. Then, she saw Robin sleeping next to her and remembered just moments before.

Suddenly, she heard a rat scampering in the ventilation system and, like a flash, she was cowering under Robin's blankets. Robin then woke up to find the teen superhero right next to him, eyes poking out of the blanket like a turtle.

"Star! Wh-what are you –!"

"Oh, please, Robin," she begged, coming out from under, "allow me to stay in your bed! I do not wish to be alone!"

"Ok, I'll sleep on the cot."

"No!" she said, grabbing his arm. "Please stay!"

He looked at her; her eyes almost had tears from them.

"Ok! Ok!" he said, trying to get her to stay calm. "I'll stay."

As soon as he said that, her anxious face became relaxed and soft. She laid down and he did like wise.

"Goodnight, Robin," she said, happily.

"'Night, Star."

She snuggled close to him and it was at that moment when he realized how freakishly small his bed was.

He tried to relax. He tried to sleep (like his teammate next to him). But nothing – _nothing_ – would get him to drift off. Every time he got close to drowsy, Star would move a bit, causing him to awaken fully.

And as if that wasn't enough, Robin felt something – uh – _happening_.

He tried to move his pelvic bone away from Star's torso, but every time he did, she would snuggle even closer.

A small groan escaped his lips as he restrained himself. But a fat lot of good that did him; in her sleep, Star had placed a delicate hand on his neck.

Robin bit his lip and tried to inch away, but stopped when Star started to mindlessly stroked his neck.

OH, this was torture! Robin's teeth grinded together and he held his breath as he felt her leg slowly inch onto his.

He was about ready to explode, when Star opened her eyes and saw the agony on his face she quickly sat up. As she did, he felt himself slowly ebbing out of his torture and began to breathe normally.

"Robin?" she said in a worried voice. "You are – all right?"

"Huh? Yeah…" he said, panting. Star noticed this.

"You wish for me to leave?"

"Huh?"

She looked away from him. Then she said, coldly, "Well, if you do not want me to stay, then perhaps I may take comfort in Beastboy's room."

"What?" he said, sitting up and suddenly alert.

"Yes, you see, Beastboy and I have become close… _quite_ close."

He knew she was saying this just to get a rise out of him, but he didn't care; it worked anyway.

"Fine," he spat, "go sleep with _Beastboy_!"

Then, he flopped back down on his bed with his back turned towards her. He then heard her sniff.

_Oh, great going, Boy Blunder_, he thought,_ you made her cry_.

"So, you do _not_ wish for my company!" she said, tear falling down her cheek.

He rolled over to face her.

"No, I mean _yes_, I mean –" He sat up and put his head in his hands. "Look, it's not you… but, it is you… I mean… (sigh)… look, I just can't – _explain_ my feelings."

Might as well let the cat out of the bag; what does he have to loose? He's already lost his dignity.

"You cannot explain what feelings?"

He sighed. "My feelings about you."

She smiled and sat right next to him. "Well, what do you think they are?"

He gave a short, breathy laugh. "I think – hey, I think I love you. (**A/N** King Kong)"

She gave a wide grin and slowly, their lips met.

When they pulled back, they both snuggled down into bed.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"May I…?" She rested her hand on his temple.

"Go ahead."

She smiled and took off his mask. Under it were two baby-blue eyes.

She set the mask on the bed-side table and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really have a nightmare?"

She grinned.

"I believe Raven calls it 'acting'? I was convincing, yes?"

He laughed and brought her closer.

"More then you know."

R&R!

T.


End file.
